Glorreich
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Kepada siapa aku ingin berjuang? Apa tujuanku berperang hingga saat ini? Apa yang kucari? Untuk apa aku terus hidup sampai sekarang ini? Meraih kemenangan dengan berperang, bukankah dunia ini terlalu kejam karena ini adalah kenyataan? Dunia yang sempit, memaksa kami untuk menerima dan berjuang untuk kepentingan semu. Apakah kemenangan adalah segala-galanya? "Kami adalah Matenrou."


Kepada siapa aku ingin berjuang? Apa tujuanku berperang hingga saat ini? Apa yang kucari? Untuk apa aku terus hidup sampai sekarang ini? Meraih kemenangan dengan berperang, bukankah dunia ini terlalu kejam karena ini adalah kenyataan? Dunia yang sempit, memaksa kami untuk menerima dan berjuang untuk kepentingan semu. Apakah kemenangan adalah segala-galanya?

"Kami adalah Matenrou."

 **[]**

 _ **hypnosis microphone**_ _adalah milik Otomate, King Records, dan IDEA FACTORY. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa_ _ **materiil**_ _apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, semata-mata dibuat sebagai hiburan saja. Seluruh karakter di sini adalah pinjaman fandom._

 _ **GLORREICH |**_ _by_ _ **natsume rokunami**_

 _ **Teen And Up Audiences—Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings—Matenrou & Mad Trigger Crew [Matenrou Focus]**_

 _ **Angsty & Good Ending—Indonesian—Canon**_

 _ **Oneshot: Ficlet—contains many errors and cliches here.**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

 **[]**

 **MIKROFON** jatuh, tetes darah dan keringat menangisi tanah yang meretak, awan kelabu menggantung di langit tanpa membiarkan air matanya membanjiri bumi. Senja berbaring, membiarkan sang malam, bulan, serta taburan bintang menggantikan pemandangan adiwarna yang elok. Akan tetapi, teriakan perang mereka tidak berhenti, dan tak akan berhenti sampai di antara mereka bertekuk lutut 'tuk mengakui kekalahan. Namun, tiada satupun dari mereka ingin berhenti, tiada satupun di antara mereka sudi menekuk lutut dan mencoreng lambang yang tertera pada bendera masing-masing. Mereka biarkan tangan berlumuran darah, mereka biarkan pakaian terkoyak oleh gelombang, mereka biarkan pita suara tersiksa karena didorong hingga limit. Tak ada yang berhenti dan tiada yang ingin.

Mereka ingin menang, mereka ingin membawa kejayaan untuk divisi mereka, mewakili daerah yang mereka tangguhkan. Mewakili harga diri dan hubungan melebihi kentalnya segumpal darah. Percayakah kalian bahwa meski bukan keluarga, sebuah ikatan tanpa kaitan dapat membawakan kejayaan kepada mereka yang berusaha? Percayakah kalian bahwa ikatan bisa mempersatu mereka dalam teriakan perang pembakar hasrat? Mereka semua berusaha, tidak ada yang tidak melakukannya. Mereka semua ingin menang, dan mereka semua berjuang.

Apa tujuan mereka berperang sampai sekarang? Untuk lambang yang mereka bawa, nama yang mereka jinjing, atau euforia kemenangan?

Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki pertanyaan yang sama: "Jikalau kami menang, pantaskah kami mendapatkan tropi agung tersebut? Apakah divisi lain pun berusaha sekeras kami? Tidak ada yang tahu, yang kami tahu adalah kami sendiri."

" _Sudahkah kami berjuang seperti mereka? Apakah hina bagi kami meraih kemenangan tersebut? Jauh dari lubuk hati kami, sesungguhnya perang tidaklah selalu cara untuk mencapai tujuan atau menyelesaikan masalah. Perang hanya membawa darah dan korban. Apa mengibarkan bendera putih adalah keputusan tepat? Tubuh kami—baik syaraf, urat, suara, dan gejolak darah, seluruh tubuh kami berteriak kesakitan. Kami pun yakin lawan merasakan hal yang serupa, tapi apakah kami sudah mengenal lawan dengan baik? Sudahkah kami mengenal seberapa jauh mereka berjuang dan melangkah hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini? Sudahkah kami mengetahui beban berat apa yang dipikul oleh mereka? Apakah kami tidak bisa saling berbagi cerita dan derita, bersukacita tanpa meneriakkan jeritan perang guna menumbangkan lawan? Tidakkah kami satu meja saja, menikmati bir, berbincang santai tanpa emosi dan nafsu membunuh yang membuncah? Pantaskah kami membunuh, membiarkan mereka mati?"_

Sang pemilik bendera biru, memahami betul derita yang dipikul oleh lawan.

Sang pemilik bendera kelabu, memahami betul sejauh apa lawan melangkah.

Namun, pilihan berat bagi mereka berperang dan membunuh mereka, sementara di akhir menikmati minuman mahal dan bersorak-sorai menyemarakkan kemenangan mereka—di atas kekalahan lawan?

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati."

Gelombang dari _stand mic_ mengirimkan kekuatan mental yang membuat pemilik mikrofon lain di belakang tidak menyerah. Perang adalah masalah mentalitas. Jinguji Jakurai paham betul bagaimana mengatasi mereka, kelemahan kedua anggotanya mampu membuat divisi Matenrou mengecup piring kekalahan. Namun sampai kini, mereka bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Mereka berdiri mendampingi Jakurai, melewati batas mental mereka sendiri, serapuh apa pun mereka di dalam. Jakurai ingin segera menyudahi perang ini, Jakurai tidak ingin ada lagi yang terluka, Jakurai tidak ingin ada lagi yang menghilang. Jujur saja, Jakurai bangga memiliki mereka, untuk itulah pria itu terus menjaga mereka. Mengajak Izanami Hifumi memancing, mendengarkan keluhan Kannonzaka Doppo, memberikan mereka pengobatan—karena lambang dokter yang ia sematkan di dada bukanlah sebuah hiasan untuk dipertontonkan.

Melainkan jantung Jinguji Jakurai.

Ia fokuskan pandangan ke depan. Pemimpin divisi lawan, Aohitsugi Samatoki, mencengkeram mikrofonnya dengan erat. Api di dalam matanya tidak padam, meski Jakurai bisa merasakan sudah seletih dan selemah apa Samatoki sekarang, namun sepasang kaki itu masih tetap bertahan di tempat, berhadap-hadapan dengan Jakurai yang sekarang adalah lawannya. Ia tahu kepada siapa Samatoki terus berperang, ia mengenal Samatoki sejak lama, ia paham bagaimana sifat Samatoki meskipun Jakurai masih sedikit penasaran dengan gejolak emosi Samatoki yang luar biasa.

Lawannya adalah para perwira, baik itu Samatoki ataupun anggota bernama Iruma Jyuuto. Bukan karena salah seorang anggota Mad Trigger Crew adalah mantan tentara, Jakurai sendiri pun berasal dari militer, berfokus pada simbol palang merah dan kedokteran. Tidak sekali atau dua kali ia melihat seperti apa dunia frustasi, kematian yang datang bagaikan kabar umum tiap pagi, dan jumlah mayat yang menumpuk bagaikan hujan.

Pandangan Jakurai tidak luput dari ketiga anggota Yokohama: Rio Mason Busujima, Samatoki Aohitsugi, Jyuuto Iruma. Semuanya adalah perwira, mereka berperang hingga titik darah penghabisan. Samatoki berperang untuk keluarganya, Jyuuto berperang untuk menjaga harga diri nama dan lambang yang mereka bawa, Rio berperang untuk memastikan tidak satupun rekannya mati dalam perang—seperti yang sering dilihatnya di medan perang.

Satu emosi yang bercampur aduk melatari ketiga dari mereka: rasa takut.

Diliriknya kedua anggota sendiri, Hifumi yang berulang kali memastikan Doppo baik-baik saja, karena pria itu kerapkali memaksakan diri karena perasaannya sama seperti Jyuuto. Itu terlihat dari seberapa keras ia memaksakan gelombangnya agar sampai kepada lawan, mencoba menumbangkan mereka meski proteksi dari _speaker_ Rio menghantam mereka bagaikan meriam. Mereka kerapkali tersulut emosi jikalau salah satu dari mereka terluka oleh divisi Yokohama, sahabat sejak kecil, sudah bagaikan saudara, Jakurai memahami kedua anggotanya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak.

Takut kehilangan. Satu kalimat yang mendeskripsikan kondisi mereka sekarang.

Takut apa yang telah digenggam kuat, buyar dan tumpah dari sela-sela jemari.

"Jakurai- _sensei_!" Lamunan Jakurai terpecahkan oleh teriakan Hifumi yang seolah mengingatkannya, jemari bercincin menunjuk kondisi Samatoki yang muntah darah, bertekuk lutut sembari memegangi mikrofon untuk menjaganya tidak ambruk. Jyuuto di sampingnya meneriakkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, apakah Samatoki baik-baik saja, apakah Samatoki masih mampu bertahan, namun semua dijawab oleh teriakan Samatoki yang bersikeras ingin terus berperang hingga titik penghabisan. Menyebut nama adiknya dan kilas balik singkat bagaimana perjuangan Mad Trigger Crew hingga sekarang ini. Tidak ingin pesan yang disampaikan oleh pemimpin divisi Ikebukuro sia-sia. Dari sana, Jakurai mengetahui bahwa Samatoki pun merasa bersalah telah merenggutnya dari Buster Bros. Merenggut kemenangan, namun tidak ada pilihan lain.

Rio melangkah ke depan, menutupi keduanya. Bagaikan seorang perwira sejati, ia menjaga kedua rekannya yang nyaris tak sanggup lagi menarik napas, Rio tidak mengatakan apa pun, namun sepasang alis menurun tajam, tidak membiarkan Matenrou melangkah lebih dekat dari ini.

Jakurai bisa melihat, berapa kali Rio merasa kecewa oleh peperangan, namun tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk bertahan—agar tidak ada satupun dari rekannya mati karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ciri-ciri tentara sejati, yang mementingkan kondisi rekannya meski perang terus-menerus menekan dan menggerakan mereka seperti pion para penguasa.

Lelaki berambut ungu tidak lagi mampu bertahan dengan ini semua.

Ia akan menyelesaikan ini.

Atas nama dokter yang dibawanya, tidak ada dilema seberat yang Jakurai rasakan. Ia seorang dokter, ia tidak ingin lawannya menemui kematian. Ia tidak ingin Samatoki, Jyuuto, ataupun Rio meninggalkan dunia tanpa membiarkan mereka meraih impian. Jakurai tak mau merenggut apa pun dari mereka, siapa pun. Tidak lagi ingin.

Mikrofon digenggam erat, Jakurai menegapkan badan, mengarahkan tangan ke depan. _Speaker_ berlambangkan matahari dan harapan itu terarahkan kepada lawan, Rio di seberang sana sudah siap dengan mikrofonnya sendiri, Jyuuto di samping Samatoki masih menjaga-jaga agar tidak ada gelombang Matenrou mengenai fisik Samatoki. Inilah pemimpin mereka, anggota termuda, dan ingin Jyuuto jaga—karena pemimpinnya memiliki sebuah impian dan tujuan.

Tujuan yang mencerahkan kekelaman pada benak Jyuuto.

"Kami adalah Matenrou," Jakurai berkata, "divisi yang berbasis di area Shinjuku. Aku, Jinguji Jakurai, adalah seorang dokter. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, mengapa dokter berada di medan perang? Kau tentu tahu betul bagaimana situasi perang yang sebenarnya, Rio Mason Busujima? Aku yakin sekali, dari seragam militer yang selalu kaukenakan. Kau mengingatkanku pada pengalaman lama."

"Apa tujuanmu?" Rio mengernyit, ingin segera Jakurai menyelesaikan kepada inti. _Speaker_ -nya mengeluarkan beberapa bola gelombang, kemudian ditahan oleh gelombang Hifumi yang keluar dari _speaker_ berbentuk mawar. Hifumi menggerakkan _speaker_ -nya tersebut dengan ayunan tangan yang menggenggam mikrofon, menepis serangan Rio yang hendak mencapai Doppo. Doppo sendiri berusaha keras membuat kesadarannya tetap utuh, kepalanya pusing, dan ia ingin sekali menyelesaikan dengan satu gelombang panjang terakhir.

"Apa tujuanku?" Jakurai mengeratkan genggaman pada mikrofon, "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua, membawa kemenangan kepada Matenrou, tanpa membiarkan satupun dari mereka dan kalian—mati bersimbah darah."

"Itu adalah pikiran amat naif, kematian selalu ada dalam perang. Itulah mengapa tentara adalah orang-orang yang berani mati. Mereka siap pasang badan untuk krisis apa pun, pekerjaan yang tak semua orang bisa memikulnya." Tatapan tajam Rio menusuk Jakurai, terdengar nada ketidaksukaan, namun tersirat kebenaran dari perkataannya.

"Memang, untuk itulah mengapa Tuhan dan dokter itu ada. Harapan selalu ada di tiap kesempitan. Aku percaya itu, permintaanku setelah perang ini usai hanyalah satu: aku ingin kita berada dalam satu meja, damai tanpa tatapan kebencian, karena aku yakin kita semua memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, namun terapan kita berbeda. Aku ingin mewujudkan harapan dan idealismeku ke dalam sebuah bentuk kemenangan, tanpa membiarkan satupun dari kalian mati di tangan Matenrou."

"Coba saja kau wujudkan itu. Aku memang tidak ingin percaya perkataan naif seorang dokter, tetapi," Rio melirik Samatoki di belakang, "mungkin kalau kau mewujudkannya, satu harapan bersama yang mungkin tidak bisa kami raih dengan karakteristik atau kekuatan kami, bisa terwujudkan. Namun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak bisa menunjukkan kepada kami, seperti apa bentuk harapan itu." Bariton Rio memberat, membuat Hifumi bersiaga, hendak maju melawan Rio—namun lengan Jakurai menahannya.

"Diterima." Jakurai berkata dengan tenang, ia bisa merasakan dampak dari gelombang Rio mulai meletihkan fisiknya.

"Satu lagi," Rio memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali, senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirnya, mencengangkan Hifumi yang menjadi lawan Rio, "terima kasih karena sudah menjadi lawan terakhir kami."

"Ya," cahaya dan gelombang kuat mengelilingi Jakurai, membuat helai rambut panjang tertiup. Diikuti oleh Doppo yang mendukung dari belakang dan Hifumi yang sudah bersiaga sejak tadi, "kami juga. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi lawan yang seimbang untuk kami."

"Rio," Jyuuto angkat bicara, ia mulai paham bagaimana situasi sekarang. Lelaki berambut hitam tidak akan memaksa kehendak, ia berdiri, bersiap dengan mikrofonnya sendiri. "Setelah ini kau tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada Samatoki, 'kan."

"Diam, aku masih bisa." Samatoki menyanggah, meraih pundak Rio sebagai penopang, berdiri dengan mikrofon dalam genggaman. "Tapi memang kendati hasil tidak selalu sesuai dengan rencana, setidaknya, akhir ini bukanlah yang terburuk bagi kita."

"Ya," Jyuuto menutup mata, tersenyum damai. "Terima kasih karena kalian … sudah bertahan hingga sekarang."

"Jangan berterima kasih, ini memang sudah keharusan sebagai keluarga satu divisi." Rio memanjangkan antena mikrofonnya.

"Mad Trigger Crew, keluarkan perlawanan terakhir kalian!" Jakurai berteriak dari seberang sana.

"Jangan buat kami kecewa dengan perlawanan kecilmu, Matenrou, kami tahu kalian bisa melebihi itu!" Samatoki membalas, mendapatkan tenaganya kembali. Rio dan Jyuuto ikut merasakan efek dari pemimpin mereka, senyum mereka terulas, meski mereka sudah bisa menduga bagaimana hasil akhirnya.

Seluruh mikrofon dan pengeras suara pada kondisi maksimum. Seorang wanita berpakaian minim di samping arena, Ichijiku Kadenokouji, mengamati peperangan mereka dengan senyum miring.

"Kalian semua hebat, Matenrou, Mad Trigger Crew." Tangan Ichijiku terulur ke depan, sudah bersiap akan posibilitas kekuatan mereka menghancurkan tempat di sekitar. Ini adalah tugasnya, membuat kondisi arena kondusif, menghentikan mereka di saat yang tepat, namun ia tidak bisa mencegah kematian yang sewaktu-waktu dapat merenggut nyawa mereka. "Matenrou, wujudkan harapan itu dan perlihatkan padaku!"

Beberapa detik ke depan, ledakan cahaya dan gelombang saling menabrak, membutakan arena, angin dan guncangan keras tidak tertahankan. Suara yang memekakkan, mulai dinetralisir oleh kekuatan penetral. Menjalankan tugas masing-masing, membawakan hasil terbaik.

Kemudian, pandangan ketiga anggota Mad Trigger Crew mulai menggelap. Sebuah gelombang yang mentransferkan kekuatan penyembuh merasuki tubuh mereka, napas mereka tersendat, mereka tidak tahu berada di posisi mana. Mereka hanya tahu, Matenrou menepati janji mereka.

Jinguji Jakurai, tidak pernah berbohong dengan emblem dokter yang tersemat pada seragamnya.

Mereka tahu, kekalahan mereka bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Kekalahan mereka bukanlah sebuah hal yang harus diratapi dan menjadi momok selamanya—

—dan bagi Matenrou sendiri, motto 'ingin membantu semua orang, memberi harapan' tidak akan pernah dibiarkan tercoreng dari bendera kelabu mereka.

.

.

.

End.

 _Thank You, Matenrou, Mad Trigger Crew, for the glorious battle._


End file.
